Stuck On You Shorts
by ladyfox114
Summary: Oneshots and drabbles in the Stuck on You universe. little or No spoilers for the main story. Sorry guys. NaruSasu is main pairing, but other parings will be featured Read & Review, please.
1. oo1 Sasuke

Alright, so I've decided to write little ficlets [drabbles, oneshots…] in the Stuck on You universe. I've been having a serious case of writers block with the

[A/N: in the Stuck on You verse, no spoilers.]

[Characters: Sasuke, post birth.]

[Rating: K]

-----

It had been three and a half days since he'd given birth – the birth itself was painful, and quite traumatizing. He didn't want to tell Naruto this – that he did not want to go through the trauma of giving birth to Naruto's kitlets again. But it was worth it, wasn't it? To see the tiny creature whom had been growing inside of him – that was worth all the pain, and trauma…. And It **had** been worth it – because now, he had a family – a family of his own… Now he had that reason to wake up every morning and continue his day – he had a family to feed – to take care of..

He smiled as he gazed down into the crib - watching his prodigy sleep. he'd become a new person after the birth - and even before the birth. Azura had seen this, Sakura had seen this ...and even Naruto had seen this - he'd finally gotten over the lust for revenge - he'd finally gotten some peace. The council members were still against this, but he didnt care - he'd fight for his kits and his mate, until the day he died. His world now revolved around his _new_ family.. He and Naruto were mates - being mates with him meant everything - the **world** to Sasuke. He'd fight hard for the ones he loved.. The both of them knew that their journey would be difficult, but they could do it - the had **eachother** and their friends.. thats all that mattered.

[Yeah, done. It was a quick thing. I wanted to get it off my chest. **Read & Review please.** And If you'd like to see something written, then tell me. I love to write.]


	2. oo2 Azura

**[Verse]** Stuck on You

**[Characters]** Azura, and a mystery lover.

**[Rating]** T

**[Warnings]** No spoilers.

Azura looked at her bedmate, and sighed. She wondered if she was doing the right thing by being with the person. They had, at first decided this would be a purely sexual relationship, equally benefiting the other, but after a month of this, she had begun to develop feelings for this certain person. She wondered briefly how many people knew they were together in this 'relationship' – if she could even call it that. And she wondered whether this person shared the same feelings as her.

She wouldn't lie – the sex was amazing. They stayed together for that very reason. Their missions would separate them, for days at a time, and when they were apart, Azura felt like a part of her soul was gone. But when they joined together, she would see stars, she'd fly… But then, their duties would separate them again.

Her duty to her clan was to wed a strong ninja, and pop out babies – that's what her grandmother, the Grande Dame of the Veena clan had done, that's what her mother had done too – but she had decided that she didn't want to marry some stuck up noble nin – oh, she eventually wanted to do that, but she didn't want to settle down just yet. Azura knew that her father wouldn't be too happy with her so-called relationship with her bedmate, and her grandmother? Well, maybe she would be a little more lenient, because well, she had dated the snake Sanin, Orochimaru. Her mother wouldn't say anything – she'd just want Azura to be happy.

Azura was happy, though. Her best friends were expanding their family; Naruto was well on his way to becoming Hokage, and there was peace throughout the Ninja world – at least for now. She wasn't sure how long that would last though, but for now, she was happy that there was peace.

Azura turned to glance at her bedmate again, her heart clenched as she thought of this person. She hated not knowing if the person even felt for her, as she felt. She had promised herself that she wouldn't fall in love, because the last time she'd been in love, she'd been hurt worse than Sakura when Sasuke left the village. She hoped this person, whom she was so attached to would love her – and that her family would accept this person no matter what. And she hoped Sasuke wouldn't hate her, or any of her friends, when they found out about their relationship.

She could hope. Naruto and Sasuke were together, so what would stop them from being together? Nothing, she hoped.

* * *

**A/N:** The person she's with isn't Sasuke, and it isn't Naruto. Duh! If you'd like to know who it is, you'd best mosey on over to the poll, and vote for who you'd like to see Azura and Sakura with.

You can suggest anyone! Except Orochimaru – now, that's just weird because Orochimaru is Azura's grandfather. Age isn't a problem, obviously, so you can pair her with Kakashi, or Gai, but I think I may draw the line at Jiraiya.


End file.
